Alma Gemela
by CerezOo-chan Li
Summary: Dos personas opuestas, un chino y una japonesa ¿Qué tienen en común? un destino ya trazo, un lazo que no debe de romperse… Un secreto... Pruebas que deberan pasar... Que pasara cuando sin proponértelo encuentras a tu alma gemela... Pero que sucederá cuando no estás preparado para encontrarlo o mejor dicho ¿Quién está preparado?...
1. Prologo

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

************** ¡ALMA GEMELA! **************

* * *

-Prologo-

El, un chico guapo, atlántico, cabellos castaños rebeldes, hermosos ojos de color ámbar en ellos puedes ver un corazón noble, atlético, simpático...

reservado… que aparenta ser frívolo… un chico común ante los que no lo conocen pero que en sus hombros esta la herencia de la dinastía de los Li...

De Origen Chino… vive en Hong Kong,.. Escéptico a lo se le llaman "amor", el no cree en el destino ni mucho menos en encontrar al amor verdadero su

lema es "No soy pesimista simplemente soy realista", ¿Qué pasara cuando el destino lo llama? … ¿Qué pasara cuando en realidad se entere de lo en verdad

significa "No existen las casualidades solo lo inevitable"? ¿Que pasara cuando "el amor" toque las puertas de su corazón?

Ella, un chica de hermosos ojos color verde jade... En su mirada puedes ver sinceridad, amor pero sobre todo una gran personalidad, japonesa con un cuerpo

bello, esbelto que es la envidia de toda mujer…cabellos castaños claros con reflejos dorados, porte de toda una princesa... despistada... e inocente...

de descendencia Japonesa, hija de una familia muy unida… Vive en una pequeña ciudad llamada Tomoeda… Donde las personas son amables y muy unidas,

pero sobre todo popular por los cerezos que florecen…. Pero ella siente ¿Que le falta algo? ¿Qué será?... sabe que algún día lo encontrara… ¿cómo?.. Una

chica normal delante de todos pero que oculta algo... inclusive ella no lo sabes o ¿sí?

* * *

Dos personas opuestas, un chino y una japonesa ¿Qué tienen en común? un destino ya trazo, un lazo que no debe de romperse… Un secreto...

Que pasara cuando sin proponértelo encuentras a tu alma gemela...

Pero que sucederá cuando no estás preparado para encontrarlo o mejor dicho ¿Quién está preparado?...

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Conforme voy a ir avanzando en la historia ire incluyendo nuevos personajes!**

**Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y comentarios e vuelto a re-editar la historia espero que les guste como lo llevo por el momento...**

**Criticas, Tomatazos etcc.. son bienvenidos :3 x3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	2. ¿ Realidad o Sueño ?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

********** ¿Realidad o Sueño? *********

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

*******POV SAKURA*******

Ahí estaba otra vez… en este lugar donde encuentro oscuridad como luz, donde me siento insegura como segura, puedo ver el anochecer acercándose…

¿Cómo puedo asegurarlo? Mis ojos observan que a mi alrededor hay grandes ventanales un amplio ¿recibidor? no lo puedo asegurar porque no hay otra cosa

más que en medio del salón; un sillón antiguo de color rojo camino y lo toco sus detalles son finos, la tela es suave como el terciopelo... Observo más

minuciosamente y me percato que tiene ciertos signos que me parecen familiares pero no sé con exactitud su significado o quizás si lo sé pero no recuerdo

que es…

Siento que no estoy sola, pero tampoco puedo asegurar que tengo compañía, vuelvo mi vista hacia la ventana no sé pero me gusta ver el atardecer las

tonalidades rojizas, anaranjados y amarillentas que tiene el sol, el cielo despejado poco a poco dándole la bienvenida a la oscuridad luego de un rato de estar

hipnotizada por tan maravillosa vista… escucho pasos de alguien que se aproxima, cada vez se escucha más cerca, mi corazón late a mil por hora, lo más

curioso es que mientras más está cerca de mí, yo me quedo inmóvil, no trato de huir como debería hacerlo, solo sé que hay algo dentro de mí que me impide

huir….

En lo más profundo de mi corazón, sé que lo he estado esperándolo es como si supiera quien es, sin saber todavía su nombre, su apariencia, solo

inconscientemente sé que este lugar es nuestro lugar, un lugar en donde siempre nos encontramos, no importa el lugar, tiempo o espacio… poco a poco sus

pasos van acercándose, siento su respiración cerca, es tranquila, me eriza la piel, toca mi hombro, su voz me es familiar pero a la vez desconocida susurra mi

nombre con infinita ternura y ¿Amor?, tomo el valor y me volteo…

-Pitt! Pitt!- suena la alarma! Despierto, abro mis ojos y veo los rayos del sol iluminando mi cuarto, veo el reloj 6:00 am apago la alarma, mientras me aseo

vuelvo a revivir ese ¿sueño? o ¿realidad?... Te ha pasado que estas en un lugar que te es familiar pero a la vez no, que sabes que lo conoces y dices "yo he

estado aquí antes" pero a la vez te ataca la duda porque crees que es real pero luego de un momento a otro despiertas y te das cuenta ¿que fue un sueño?

Bueno – suspiro- eso me pasa desde siempre es el mismo sueño, en la misma ¿casa? con la misma ¿persona? Pero siempre que quiero saber quién es el no

puedo porque antes de verle despierto...

- Baja al primer nivel y encuentra a su padre Fujitaka preparando el desayuno, al rato baja su hermano Touya, luego de que Touya molesta a su hermana

desayunan los tres como siempre lo han hecho… son una familia unidad, que se cuidan, apoyan incondicionalmente su padre Fijitaka Kinomoto un hombre de

cuarenta y tantos años padre de familia viudo su esposa Nadeshiko Kinomoto murió cuando Sakura apenas tenía 3 años de edad, Touya Kinomoto el típico

hermano molesto según Sakura pero que en el fondo cuida y protege a su hermanita…

-Adiós papa, hermano- -Adiós hija/monstro vuelve pronto- responde Fujitaka y Touya… Sakura sale corriendo de nuevo porque se le hace tarde para llegar a

la preparatoria, para ella ya es normal siendo capitana de las porristas y amante al deporte ya está acostumbrada a andar corriendo todas las mañanas, hoy

es su primer día de clases; a sus 17 años hay costumbres que no pierde…. Una chica de cuerpo esbelto gracias a las horas de practica en las porristas y que

siempre anda corriendo, hermosos ojos color verde jade donde puedes apreciar su gran personalidad, su sonrisa característica, una chica normal pero que en

el fondo de su corazón guarda algo muy preciado, que muchas personas persiguen pero que ella lo ha guardado bien hasta el día de hoy, en la entrada ve

una hermosa joven de cabello largo de color negro con reflejos azules, ojos azules como el más profundo océano pero en eso bellos ojos puedes ver lo sagaz

que es y cierta picardía, de delicado cuerpo lleva una cola de caballo, Tomoyo Daidouji la mejor amiga y prima de Sakura se voltea ojos azules con ojos

verdes se encuentran, ambas sonríen, como siempre han sido las mejores amigas/primas, con algún gesto o mirada ya saben que quiere una o la otra, se

saludan y entran juntas a su salón…

* * *

En otra parte de Tomoeda se levante un chico de cabellos castaños:

- ¡Otra vez ese sueño! Gruñe- desde siempre he tenido ese sueño lo más irónico es que no recuerdo que es, siempre que despierto se me olvida que estaba

soñando… Luego de que Wei su fiel mayordomo le haya hecho el desayuno, el joven castaño desayuna sale del apartamento y camina hacia su nueva

preparatoria, el un chico de nacionalidad China que por azares del destino hoy día vive en Japón exactamente en Tomoeda, de una familia poderosa; la

familia Li cuya fortuna se debe a grandes negocios que no solo se expande en china sino en todo el mundo, pero porque el siendo el único hijo varón de la

familia vive solo con su mayordomo en otro país, fácil sencillamente Shaoran Li terminara sus estudios en otro país alejado de todo lo que vincule la familia

Li por mandato de su padre Hien Li según el "es para que aprecie lo que tiene" él no se negó porque siempre ha sido educado para acatar órdenes, su vida ya

está trazada ya todo está preparado para cuando el termine sus estudios se quede a cargo de la dinastía Li, pero sobre todo a entrenado tanto a nivel físico

como espiritual porque aparte de ser de una familia poderosa también son los hechiceros más importantes que hoy en día tiene el mundo y no solo por ser

una familia que se ha hecho más poderosas de generación en generación que han incrementado sus poderes, sino porque a pesar de todo son una familia de

respetable costumbres, reglas que los han hecho cada vez acreedores de sus poderes mágicos …

Shaoran Li un chico guapo, atlántico, cabellos castaños rebeldes, hermosos ojos de color ámbar que si pones atención podrás ver un corazón noble, atlético,

simpático... reservado… que aparenta ser frívolo… Escéptico a lo se le llaman "amor", el no cree en el destino ni mucho menos en encontrar al amor

verdadero su lema es "No soy pesimista simplemente soy realista", los arduos entrenamientos han hecho que él no se interese para nada en las chicas ni

mucho menos crea el amor y que culpa tiene si ya su vida está ya planeada, ahora va caminando tranquilo ya que hace unas semanas se ha mudado y no

hay nadie en esa pequeña cuidad que sepa que él es un hombre de poder, en la esquina ve a un chico fresco de cabellos negros que puedes ver reflejos

azules, lentes que lo hacen lucir más intelectual, Eriol Hiiragizawa su primo en segundo grado, él al igual que Shaoran han sido mandado para que proteja y

sea el "guardián" de Shaoran aunque él no éste enterado, se encuentran y caminan juntos..

-Qué te parece la cuidad ¿te has adaptado?- pregunta el pelinegro… – Es tranquila si eso es a lo que te refieres, además me siento más libre-

¿Dime no extrañas a tu familia, a tus hermanas?- Shaoran piensa su respuesta pero luego dice: bueno esto es parte de mi "entrenamiento" como futuro

heredero además no estoy solo – mueve los hombros indiferente -

Luego de alguna bromas de parte del pelinegro llegan a la nueva preparatoria, Shaoran se tensa - el pelinegro disimuladamente observa cómo se tensa

Shaoran- No te pongas nervioso sabes que estaré en todas las cátedras contigo así que no te preocupes sonríe -; - le pone una mano en el hombro y luego

dice: bueno te veo en el salón y se va alejando...

- Shaoran por su parte levanta una ceja incrédulo ya que lo ha dejado solo y sino fuera porque tiene buena orientación se hubiera perdido, después de un

rato de caminar se encuentra enfrente de la dirección, donde lo recibe una mujer de amable sonrisa, cabello largo color rojizo Kaho Mizuki la directora…

- Buen día joven - saluda la directora Mizuki, - Shaoran contesta: Buenos días mi nombre es Shaoran Li - luego de las presentaciones y mientras le habla

sobre los reglamentos la directora Mizuki lo lleva a su nuevo salón donde conocerá sus nuevos compañeros…

* * *

_Porque lo inevitable sucede…._

_Porque no existen las casualidades…_

_El destino ya está trazado…_

_Dos personas se encontraran…._

_Un gran poder nacerá…._

* * *

Paralelo a lo de Shaoran y la directora Mizuki platicaban, cierta castaña estaba en su mundo todavía recordando su extraño sueño, Tomoyo que en ese

instante está platicando con sus demás compañeras Rika, Chiharu y Naoko, en el salón todos hablaban hasta que finalmente el profesor Terada entra y todos

hacen silencio.

- El día de hoy un nuevo alumno estará con nosotros espero que sean buenos y le puedan dar una buena bienvenida - dice el profesor Terada mientras se

dirige a la puerta y dice – pasa - todos automáticamente dirigen su mirada hacia el muevo alumno…

Con pasos seguros transmitiendo seguridad y un aire de superioridad Shaoran camina mientras se voltea y mira a todos sus nuevos compañeros, todos hacen

silencio luego de susurrar cosas sobre lo apuesto que es el nuevo alumno, las chicas son las primeras quedarse calladas y embelesarse por su carisma

mientras los chicos solo bufan…

- Mi Nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de Hong Kong, espero que seamos buenos amigos - terminando de pronunciar su cordial saludo, una castaña que estaba en

las nubes voltea a ver quién era el nuevo alumno entonces ojos verdes con ojos ámbar se ven…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Conforme voy a ir avanzando en la historia ire incluyendo nuevos personajes!**

**Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y comentarios e vuelto a re-editar la historia espero que les guste como lo llevo por el momento...**

**Criticas, Tomatazos etcc.. son bienvenidos :3 x3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	3. ¿Nuevos Compañeros?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

* * *

********** ¿Nuevos Compañeros? *********

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sueños, ilusiones que olvida la mente…

Sin embargo deben de encontrase…

¿Nuevamente?

Porque están destinos a enamorarse…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:** - Mi Nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de Hong Kong, espero que seamos buenos amigos - terminando de pronunciar su cordial saludo, una

castaña que estaba en las nubes voltea a ver quién era el nuevo alumno entonces ojos verdes con ojos ámbar se ven…..

En ese momento dos personas escuchan sus corazones latiendo a mil por minutos, la chica ojiverde siente sus mejías sonrojar, mientras que el chico de

cabellos rebeldes se siente nervioso cosa que en él no es usual…

* * *

Shaoran oprime todo lo que "_siente" _si es que sentía algo ¿verdad? y la ve seriamente, mientras que Sakura parpadea varias veces…

En ese instante tocan la puerta, el profesor Terada abre y es de nuevo la Profesora Mizuki que acompaña a otro nuevo estudiante, Eriol Hiiragizawa esta vez

Eriol, ve algo sonrojado a ¿Shaoran?, alza la ceja, se presenta y de aunque no quieren llamar la atención lo hacen…

-Bueno Li, te sentaras detrás de Kinomoto, Hiiragizawa te sentaras detrás de Daidouji - dice el profesor Terada - Kinomoto levanta la mano para que Li te

pueda reconocer- en ese momento Sakura levanta la mano mientras Shaoran se dirige hacia ella, al momento de estar unos pasos cercas de ella, Shaoran la

ve fijamente, ella lo ve y se pierde en esos ojos color ámbar, él la ignora y se sienta rápidamente en su lugar, mientras tanto Eriol ve muy divertido la

escena, él se sienta detrás de Tomoyo… las clases pasaron normales después de la entrada de los nuevos alumnos, entre matemáticas, lenguaje, japonés

llega el tan ansiado receso por lo cual los alumnos escuchan la campana y salen para ponerse al día con sus compañeros…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

******POV SHAORAN*******

Mientras decía mecánicamente "Mi Nombre es Shaoran Li, soy de Hong Kong, espero que seamos buenos amigos" mi corazón palpitaba a mil por minuto, si,

lo acepto estaba nervioso, pero quien no estaría nervioso cuando un sinfín de ojos te están viendo, de por si me incómoda que me miren y no es que sea

vanidoso pero no me gusta ser el centro de atención, mi vista discretamente recorría todo el salón por lo cual me percato que ninguno de mis compañeros

son más que simples compañeros, nada que sobresalga de lo normal… por el momento…

Pero en el instante que mis ojos topan con la chica de ojos color verdes… jamás sentí algo parecido antes pero ella, no se siento que…. En ese instante entra

mi primo, me ve con esa _sonrisa_, se presenta… mi gran pregunta es en donde se metió y porque entra tarde mmmm…. En eso el profesor Terada nos dice

donde serán nuestros lugares, y para mi suerte estaré detrás de todos… mientras camino a mi lugar me veo reflejado en esos ojos de color jades que por

cierto son bellos pero que cosas estoy diciendo aggg, ella se sonroja, me incomoda eso, por eso que mejor la ignoro… este será un largo año…. – Suspiro -,

bueno a empezar mi misión…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

En el receso Sakura como Tomoyo se juntan con Rika, Chiharu, Naoko, cada uno es diferente, con diferentes gustos:

- Tomoyo: chica ejemplar, muy inteligente, de gran belleza, clase, con una inigualable voz, pero lo que más le apasiona es grabar, tomarle fotos, a su mejor

amiga/prima Sakura... y andar siempre con ella…

- Naoko: una chica con lentes que la hacen lucir intelectual con el pelo corto hasta los hombros de color chocolate, esbelta, es una amante a la lectura por

ello es la encargada de la revista de la preparatoria Seijo su pasión por la lectura es ilimitada, chica tímida de una belleza inusual…

- Rika: de pelo largo rizado de color castaño oscuro llegan a negro, con una mirada dulce, esbelta, que a pesar de ser de la misma edad de las demás tiene

una gran madurez, sobre sale en la cocina, costura… y todo que te tenga que ver con actividades hogareñas…

- Chiharu se distingue por sus dos coletas que siempre ha llevado desde la kínder, cabello color caramelo, por ser más dramática en todo está metida en el

teatro ama ser actriz, todas tiene una belleza, cada una con gustos diferentes son un grupo realmente unido tanto así que todas ellas han sabido ser amigas

desde siempre así es la amistad donde aprendes compartir, soñar, reír, hacer locuras sin tener que pensar el qué dirán porque un amigo es aquel que te

acepta tal y como eres, sin importar tus gustos, tu forma de ser apoyándote siempre en tus locuras…

- ¿Que les pareció los nuevos compañeros? Pregunta Naoko con estrellitas en los ojos…

- Ahiii! Son tan kawwaiii – responde Chiharu, la demás concuerdan…

- Rika sonroja y dice – Li es muy apuesto- las demás la ven asombradas no paso a mayor porque rápidamente Rika cambia de tema, mientras bromas y

charlas termina el receso…

Todas se apresuran para volver a sus clases, pero Sakura se aleja del grupo para ir al baño, saliendo del baño suena la campana motivo por el cual la

ojiverde empieza a correr, en ese instante en una esquina del pasillo sale otra persona por lo cual fue inevitable chocar, ella en forma automática cierra los

ojos esperando a que caer… uno, dos, tres segundo no pasa nada no siente ningún golpe, poco a poco abre los ojos y fue inevitable para ella, sonrojarse al

ver esos ojos azules que están ocultos detrás de unos lentes y si no fuera por la corta distancia no los hubiera apreciado son tal azules como el profundo

océano, sobre todo porque las manos de él la sostienen de la cintura así evitando que ella cayera…

¿Te encuentras bien? Pregunta preocupado Eriol… - s… siii… contesta nerviosamente Sakura – rápidamente la ojiverde empieza a disculparse, a Eriol le

parece divertido la situación, sonríe y la ve atentamente… luego de unos segundos de analizarla…

Menos mal, la suelta delicamente, ¿Kinomoto verdad? – pero mira que mal educado soy, Eriol hace una reverencia – Me llamo Eriol Hiiragizawa, es un gusto

bella dama, - agarra su mano y la besa galantemente - puedes llamarme Eriol – sonríe – Sakura por su parte se sonroja hasta los oídos, y le contesta -

m…mu…. Mucho gusto – Kinomoto Sakura – sonríe dulcemente - Eriol se sorprende pero fue solo un segundo luego sonríe galantemente, - es mejor que

vayamos a clases Kinomoto-chan le dice - y así ambos ingresaron juntos al salón, cuando entran todos voltean a verlos por suerte el profesor todavía no

había llegado, Shaoran los mira con la ceja alzada Eriol solo sonríe, Tomoyo los mira atentamente y Sakura no se da cuenta de nada….

La ultima clase es historia, cada clase que ha pasado ya les han dejado tareas, pero en esta clase por ser un tanto teórica el profesor Yushiko empieza

diciendo: - Este semestre hare algo diferente, harán una exposición en parejas, será valorado el cincuenta por ciento de la zona total, las parejas serán al

azar-

Mientras unos alumnos gruñían otros estaban sin consuelo, el profesor empezó a escoger las parejas ya casi estaban todos solo faltaban dos parejas,

- Shaoran con Daidouji y Hiiragizawa con Kinomoto – ambas parejas se ven - suena la campana… el profesor Yushiko dice – ya que no dio tiempo mañana

les traeré sus respectivos temas… todos los alumnos guardan sus cosas y salen a sus respectivas casas…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**En otro lugar… No muy lejos de la preparatoria Seijo:**

En una mansión, cuyo ubicación es exclusiva en Tomoeda, en donde está un hombre encapuchado con ojos negros como la oscuridad así como su corazón,

sentado en un sillón grande, cómodo, del mismo color de sus ojos… observa divertido en el piso con una sonrisa ladeada, lo que sucede exactamente en el

salón donde esta Shaoran..

Amo, me preocupa que ese par de castaños se den cuenta de lo que son capaces, es mejor que no se junten para nada- dicen una voz ronca…

No te desesperes, ellos no son capaces de nada, además será _"casualidad"_ que no van a estar juntos -ríe siniestramente- pero prefiero prevenir, te quiero

cerca de ese castaño y me informes todos sus movimientos - el otro ente asiente y desaparece….

Hoy empieza el "_gran_ _juego_" lo bueno que desde antes ya he estado preparado para esto – ríe siniestramente- mientras enciende un cigarrillo…

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Conforme voy a ir avanzando en la historia ire incluyendo nuevos personajes!**

**Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y comentarios e vuelto a re-editar la historia espero que les guste como lo llevo por el momento...**

**Criticas, Tomatazos etcc.. son bienvenidos :3 x3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	4. ¿Primer encuentro?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

**Nota 1: A lo largo de la historia encontraran palabras nuevas que les pondré sus significado entre []***

**Nota 2: los significados de estas palabras las transforme jejej asi que todo es ficción ok!**

**¡Hoy si a leer!**

* * *

********** ¿Primer encuentro? *********

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Te soñé sin saber que eras tú…

Te anhelaba aunque no sabía si llegarías a mí….

Te pensé, te añoré, siempre en mi imaginación fuiste tú...

Lose porque siempre has estado cerca de mí…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior:** La ultima clase es historia, cada clase que ha pasado ya les han dejado tareas, pero en esta clase por ser un tanto teórica el profesor

Yushiko empieza diciendo: - Este semestre hare algo diferente, harán una exposición en parejas, será valorado el cincuenta por ciento de la zona total, las

parejas serán al azar-

Mientras unos alumnos gruñían otros estaban sin consuelo, el profesor empezó a escoger las parejas ya casi estaban todos solo faltaban dos parejas, -

Shaoran con Daidouji y Hiiragizawa con Kinomoto – ambas parejas se ven - suena la campana… el profesor Yushiko dice – ya que no dio tiempo mañana les

traeré sus respectivos temas… todos los alumnos guardan sus cosas y salen a sus respectivas casas…

* * *

Luego de que terminaran las clases tanto Tomoyo como Sakura se juntan con sus respectivas parejas en la entrada de la prepa cada pareja se juntaran en la

casa de las chicas; Sakura por su parte estaba más que feliz porque desde que choco accidentalmente con Eriol ella sentía que podía confiar en él, pero solo

recordar el accidente se sonroja por la forma en que Eriol la ayudo y se presentó… Tomoyo sonríe al ver las diferentes tipos de gestos que la ojiverde tiene

solo con observarla puede ver si está enojado, feliz, feliz triste etc., y ahora mismo le ojiverde para de un estado de felicidad a un estado de vergüenza….

No muy lejos de ahí dos gales un castaño y otro pelinegro estaban guardando sus cosas, en un cómodo silencio, en eso Shaoran le pregunta al pelinegro…

- ¿Oye no te parece raro que en el proyecto de historia nos hayan tocado con Kinomoto y Daidouji? Eriol solo sonríe enigmáticamente y asiente la cabeza…

mientras que para sus adentros solo puede decir "_El juego comenzó_"... Salen del salón y llegan con Tomoyo y Sakura… estando los cuatro juntos hacen sus

respectivas presentaciones Shaoran se presenta con Tomoyo y viceversa, cuando se presenta con Sakura es diferente siente que un calor en sus mejías… su

pulso se acelera, que es lo que siente en su mente solo puede decir ¿Qué me pasa? y gruñe por lo bajo… pero lo sabe disimular inclusive Eriol no lo nota…

Luego de presentarse ambas parejas caminan en un cómodo silencio hasta que se detienen en una esquina donde tomaran rumbos separados… Eriol con

Sakura y Tomoyo con Shaoran… no muy lejos de donde las dos parejas se despiden esta un joven apuesto, de ojos plateados, fríos como el hielo, cada chica

que pasa cerca de él queda encantada por la belleza inusual que tiene este joven… él les da una sonrisa risueña y ellas quedan hipnotizadas ¿será un

hechizo? Pero él tiene un objetivo… ese objetivo tiene pelo castaño y ojos color verde jade… disimuladamente va a pasos lentos detrás de ellos… Observa

como el pelinegro empieza a entablar una conversación, agudiza su presencia, poco a poco se convierte en una sombra, ocultando su presencia mágica,

volviéndose un suave rose de aire, así se acerca a la pareja…

Dime Kinomoto… te puedo decir ¿Sakura-chan? Dice el pelinegro con una sonrisa de esas que cualquier mujer podría sufrir un infarto, la ojiverde se ruboriza

y asiente varias veces nerviosa por el joven apuesto que va a la par de ella, tartamudea un poco – c… cla.. claro... Hiiragizawa, después de todo vamos a ser

compañeros todo el año –

Dime Eriol, así estaremos en confianza Sakura-chan – vuelve a sonreír enigmáticamente o eso parece lo que Sakura ve en el pelinegro para ella él es un ser

difícil de comprender porque a pesar de solo tener un día de convivencia con él se ha dado cuenta de que no todas sus sonrisas son sinceras y eso que

nuestra ojiverde no es tan observadora, pero hay algo en el que le da confianza es como decir que su sexto sentido le dice que puede confiar en él, si es

cierto lo ha observado desde que llego al salón o sea no es una _"psicópata que se mantiene al tanto de sus presa_" pero es difícil de resistirse, hay algo en el

que la ¿atrae? o simplemente es ese sentimiento que tienes cuando conoces a alguien y rápidamente te cae ¿bien?… mientras estaba perdida en su mente la

ojiverde siente un aire con olor dulce que se cuela en su nariz, roza su cara, escucha que le susurran - …_S__**ourcerer**_ [nombre que se le da a un hechicero, con

poderes más allá de todo límite]*…. Flor ven a mí… Sakura… - ella se queda estática, siente algo que es difícil de explicar… pasan un, dos, diez segundos, ella

pensó que fue más… cuando creía que se iba a quedar así eso Eriol toca su hombro rompiendo toda ¿conexión? que estaba viviendo – Sakura-chan dime que

te encuentras bien – ella lo ve con ojos vacíos por unos segundos y da un respingo… mueve la cabeza negativamente y le responde – no es nada, mira ya

llegamos – Eriol no muy se convence pero le da una sonrisa, ve ante él una casa ni tan grande ni tan pequeña de color amarillo, con jardín al frente, un gran

árbol casi pegado a una ventana del segundo nivel lo que más curiosidad le dio fue que esa casa no era una casa cualquiera tenía algo mágico un tipo de

protección sino fuera porque es un gran hechicero no se hubiera dado cuenta que es contra todo alma negativa o mejor dicho barrera de protección

_anti__-__Witch__, _[los cuales son hechiceros malignos, que son de aspecto terrible que buscan prolongar su vida mediante rituales y absorción de energía vital de

sus víctimas]*, llega a la conclusión que Sakura es "_ella_" a la que tanto han buscado por mucho tiempo.… Sakura abre las rejas y luego se dirige a la puerta

abriéndolo, dejando pasar al pelinegro…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

No lejos de ahí, donde el pelinegro y la ojiverde están, un el mismo joven de ojos plateado, se queda a una distancia prudente viendo cómo la ojiverde

camina hacia la entrada, sus fracciones, el color de sus ojos, como le quede de maravillas ese uniforme, realmente para él Sakura es todo una diosa que sin

proponérselo llama la atención - suspira - , al instante aparece ente _transmutaciones _color violeta [son espíritus que pueden ser tanto buenos como malos]*

- amo es ella verdad- el ente empieza a distinguirse tomando la forma de un lobo blanco, - si Josh es ella, al fin la encontramos, solo debemos de tener

cuidado que _"El black" _ha empezado el juego – ambos desaparecen…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Paralelo a esto…** Shaoran iba directo a su casa pues con Tomoyo fue rápido ponerse de acuerdo y aunque al principio tenía la impresión que Tomoyo iba

ser igual a las demás chicas ricas, caprichudas, huecas de la cabeza, como la mayoría de chicas que ha conocido, pero en realidad no fue así, se sorprendió

mucho su forma de ser, inclusive llegaron a tener cosas en común por ejemplo, no les gusta las personas vanidosas, engreídas, podría decirse que si seguirá

así la relación podría catalogar a Tomoyo como su primera bueno segunda amiga fuera de su familia, cosa que nos es común ya que desde que _"ella"_ fue su

primera amiga, amor o ilusión ya no creyó en las amistades más si son mujeres, más si solo te buscan por conveniencias pero aquí en Japón todo sería

diferente nadie lo conoce nadie sabe de su pasado o hijo de quien es - sus ojos fueron poco a poco entristeciéndose de recuerdos dolorosos - camino si

rumbo perdido en sus recuerdos hasta llegó a un parque donde ve un enorme pingüino en el centro, pero por ser tarde no hay niños alrededor…

está empezando a oscurecerse, se sienta en los columpios y empieza a reflexionar viendo hacia el anaranjado-violeta azul cielo… cuando de repente siente

una presencia maligna y mágica…. empieza a temblar la tierra… se siente que poco a poco va aumentando el gran poder mágico como era de esperarse

Shaoran automáticamente se concentra, invoca a su espada solo decir una palabras extrañas en su idioma natal…. De repente ante el aparece un

"_postergains" [_son tipos de espectros están hechos a base de la energía negativa que sufren las personas a diario como las peleas o discusiones]* sus ojos

son rojos como la sangre, su aspecto si es que se puede decir es confusa porque solo se ve una silueta oscura como la noche de enorme tamaño…

sin siquiera poder contemplar el _postergains_ ataca a una velocidad impresionante directo al corazón del castaño…. Fue grande la sorpresa de Shaoran

pues es no se lo esperaba que por poco y ese ataque se concluye… pero lo logra esquivar, a una velocidad impresionante lo corta con su espada en un rápido

movimiento…. Pero este no desaparece al contario se divide en más rodeándolo completamente, el castaño lejos de asombrarse se enoja ¿Cómo es posible

que fallo? … mientras trataba de planear algo para detenerlo… un rayo de luz color plateado aparece de la nada haciendo que los_ postergains_ griten de dolor

un grito agudo aterrador de esos que te dejan la piel de gallina… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los _postergains_ desaparecen, Shaoran voltea a ver a la dirección

de donde salió ese rayo… y ojos plateados con ojos castaños se miran….

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**En otro lugar alguien está observando enojado esta escena:**

El hombre encapuchado ve con ojos más oscuros que lo usual claramente molesto, la interrupción del joven de ojos plateados… - ¡maldición cuando llego

este! Veo que ya encontró a mi _"joya" _- -esta vez sí que fallo Yokiho – ríe siniestramente- -son débiles pero no me confiare uno más se une a mi juego

interesante, se le dibuja una sonrisa maquiavélica -; - creo que esta vez me divertiré más… Shaoran todavía no ha desarrollado todo su poder… mi _"joya"_

ni siquiera recuerda quien es –rio siniestramente-, todo está a mi favor esta vez no fallare… y así obtendré todo ese poder…. que antes me arrebataron….

* * *

**Notas de Autora:**

**Conforme voy a ir avanzando en la historia ire incluyendo nuevos personajes!**

**Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y comentarios e vuelto a re-editar la historia espero que les guste como lo llevo por el momento...**

**Criticas, Tomatazos etcc.. son bienvenidos :3 x3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**


	5. ¿Rivales?

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

***A lo largo de la historia incluiré personajes de mi autoría***

**Nota 1: A lo largo de la historia encontraran palabras nuevas que les pondré sus significado entre []***

**Nota 2: los significados de estas palabras las transforme jejej así que todo es ficción ok!**

* * *

********** ¿RIVALES? *********

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

El viento sopla a tu favor….

En algún momento sentí rencor…

Sabiendo que tu corazón…

Que está con él y no junto a mi amor…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior: **Pero este no desaparece al contario se divide en más rodeándolo completamente, el castaño lejos de asombrarse se enoja

¿Cómo es posible que fallo? … mientras trataba de planear algo para detenerlo… un rayo de luz color plateado aparece de la nada haciendo que los

_postergains_ griten de dolor un grito agudo aterrador de esos que te dejan la piel de gallina… en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los _postergains_ desaparecen,

Shaoran voltea a ver a la dirección de donde salió ese rayo… y ojos plateados con ojos castaños se miran….

* * *

Shaoran voltea a ver a la dirección de donde salió ese rayo… y ojos plateados con ojos castaños se miran…. En ese instante el ambiente se vuelve tenso,

será porque se volvieron a reencontrar o quizás es porque no saben ¿quién es quién? El joven de ojos plateados de repente se ve acompañado por su

transmutaciones color violeta pero esta vez en forma de gato, el castaños por su parte se queda quieto, ambos se retan con las miradas, – así que tú eres

el gran_** archimago**_ [un hechicero de especial talento que domina todos los elementos]* habla el de ojos plateados, Shaoran por su parte lo ve y responde –

¿quién eres? ¿porque lo sabes?-; - es muy fácil analizar a un hechicero si eres uno de ellos, sonríe cálidamente - pero el castaño no confía, él sabe que cada

hechicero por su parte solo busca su beneficio son pocos los que tiene un corazón puro, que no les gana la avaricia ni el deseo de ser cada vez más fuertes,

eso lo tiene bien claro el castaño por eso él se alejó de todo, para vivir más tranquilamente, - y eso a ti te beneficia o te perjudica pregunta mientras a su

mente viene recuerdos vagos – el castaño poco a poco va a cercándose al de ojos plateados, estando ya más cerca se atreve a preguntar – ¿cómo te llamas?

– el de ojos plateados, medio sonríe o eso creo ver el castaño cuando habla – me llamo Yue Tsukishiro, soy un _**orcerer**_ [hechicero que la magia está ligada a

sus vidas, y van descubriendo y desarrollando sus poderes mediante entrenamiento, por ende son de naturaleza hechiceros ya nacieron con la magia en sus

sangre]* solo he venido por un pendientes, así que respondiendo a tu a pregunta solo estoy aquí de paso para reclamar lo que es mío por derecho, solo te

advierto que esta vez no dejare que ganes tú, yo ganare - en un instante desaparece… Shaoran con un gran interrogante en la cabeza se queda pensando

parpadeando varias veces….

* * *

******POV ERIOL*******

**Paralelo a esto cierto pelinegro está batallando con su mente:**

Siempre he estado de acuerdo con la frase de mi padre Clow: las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable… mejor dicho yo mejor que nadie lose, todo lo

que pasamos, sufrimos, reímos tiene su porque, su motivo nada de lo que te sucede pasa solo por pasar, según fui conociendo a Sakura Kinomoto, la cual es

una chica dulce, sincera y de un buen corazón, aspectos que todo buen _S__**ourcerer **_tiene y la cual es decisión propia si lo utilizan para las cosas buenas o

malas esto lo digo porque todo gran hechicero tiene todo el derecho de utilizar su magia como le parezca, aunque si lo usa para el mal hay un comité de

hechiceros los cuales ayudan a equilibrar el mundo real con el mágico, para impedir que todo hechicero sediento de poder haga lo que se le plasta con las

personas sin magia, dejando a un lado esto, volvamos al principio de Sakura me encanta su despiste, su sonrisa dulce, desde que la vi quedo impactado con

su belleza natural, toda la frescura que derrocha, se también que no le gustan las matemáticas, le encanta el deporte y siempre se queda dormida por ello es

que casi todos los días llega tarde a las clases – sonríe -, he estado observándola "se ve que poco verdad" – sonríe más ampliamente - es igual a mi primo

Shaoran son un libro abierto para cualquiera bueno no para cualquiera sino al que si le ponga atención en todas sus facetas, por el momento he de

aprovechar su compañía para saber quién es realmente, tener su amistad, hacer que confíe en mí y si se da tal vez, pero que estoy ¿pensando? - ríe

enigmáticamente- aunque estoy consiente que primo poco a poco también estará interesado en Sakura si no es que ya lo está, qué más da es más

interesante el _juego ¿no?..._ Sabiendo que quizás no solo yo ¿este interesado? en ella ….

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Luego del encuentro entre Shaoran y Yue, el castaño va caminando sin rumbo, en las calles de Tomoeda, están vacías quizás por la hora, todo es pacífico,

solo quiere despejar la mente pero recuerda las palabras de Tsukishiro, sin darse cuenta toma un camino que él no conoce, en done a lo lejos aparece una

silueta conocida o eso piensa ya que no mucho la puede distinguir, poco a poco va llegando a su dirección, el sigue algo lo llama pero no sabe que es, la

silueta ya está a unos pocos metros, la reconoce que pequeño es este mundo la persona que menos pensaba toparse ahí está justo frente a él, su corazón

empieza a latir más rápido de lo ¿normal?, poco a poco empieza a sonrojarse sin darse cuenta… - Li eres tú – sonríe dulcemente- , hola que haces ¿aquí? y

todavía con el uniforme – pregunta la castaña, mientras llega donde está el, - etto… se pone nervioso… pues veras… solo estaba caminando.. – sonríe

nerviosamente- Sakura solo lo mira y vuelve a sonreír – ya veo, vives por aquí- el algo más tranquilo la ve y le pregunta algo molesto – y tu porque andas

tan tarde afuera - la castaña con un gota en la frente le responde – vivo por aquí y solo iba el centro comercial que quedan a pocas cuadras de mi casa -,

el castaño ya más tranquilo responde – ya veo si quieres te acompaño – ella por su parte se sorprende, reconoce que es un chico guapo y aunque a la

primera impresión le dio algo de miedo porque por ello se puso nerviosa, por eso que tiembla con verlo ¿verdad? y aunque no a interactuado con el solo ese

detalle de caballero hizo que ella se sintiera más cómoda con su presencia – etto… de verdad no te preocupes ya es tarde y no creo que vivas por aquí o ¿sí?

– responde algo apenada, el castaño medio sonríe, gesto que no paso desapercibido para la ojiverde ya que el castaño siempre a sido serio con todos excepto

este instante – no te preocupes te acompaño – van juntos al centro comercial, las personas los miran, hacen una bonita pareja rara se podría decir ya que

ella toda risueña y el todo serio, y sin darse cuenta han terminado de comprar, el castaño cumple lo que dice, acompaña a Sakura a su casa, pero antes de

poder llegar a la casa de Sakura, se topan con Touya, Touya por su parte ve con ojos no amigables a Shaoran, - monstro que haces a estas horas en la calle

y acompañado por un mocoso - Shaoran por su parte se enoja, mientras Sakura respondo toda sonrojada, – hermano no me digas mostro y Shaoran es un

compañero mío solo me acompaña – Touya mira a Shaoran y se percata que es un hechicero, enojado le dice a Shaoran – gracias mocoso pero desde aquí yo

llevara a Sakura -, Sakura se enoja no contradice a su hermano, pero se voltea a Shaoran y le dice: - gracias por acompañarme fuiste muy amable, - sonríe

dulcemente- y disculpa a mi hermano suele ser muy grosero, nos vemos mañana- ; - mostro apúrate que ya es tarde le dice toya- -ya voy hermano le

contesta enojada Sakura- Shaoran solo los ve cruzar la esquina y desaparecer…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Cerca de ahí alguien los observa:**

Cierto chico de Ojos plateados ve con algo de enojo como es que la pareja de castaños tienes cierta afinidad entre ellos… Yue Tsukishiro un chico de 17 años,

gran hechicero de nacimiento con grandes poderes, a simple vista con solo ver sus ojos de color plateado te da la impresión de que es frívolo, alto, de cabello

plateado igual que sus ojos, rasgos finos, con un porte de caballero, rara vez sonríe, pero si lo analizas más detalladamente a fondo es un chico muy

cariñoso, romántico, de buen corazón, pero que le cuesta demostrar sus sentimientos, cuando se trata de magia es totalmente serio, se toma muy

seriamente su rol, ….su fiel amigo transmutaciones le dice – ya todo está arreglado, desde mañana será un estudiante de preparatoria - el solo lo ve,

- ¿no hay otra forma más simple de acercármele a ella? – su fiel amigo solo sonríe y le dice - esta es la única forma para que pueda acercársele y conocerla

mejor – desde que Yue nació todo fue una celebración siendo un hechicero por naturaleza se le dio fácil aprender todo tipo de magia, habilidades y poderes,

por ende también en ser un buen estudiante, por ello el ser estudiante le aburría, en si porque iba a ver lo mismo, pero solo recordar esos ojos verde jade,

hacía que valdría la el aburrimiento, siendo así se voltea a ver a su fiel amigo – medio le sonrío –un gesto que es poco conocido en el-, - está bien, mañana

será un gran día al fin podre estar cerca de ti _**S**__**ourcerer**_, mi flor-…. Mientras que en el otro lado una castaña enojada que iba acompañada de su hermano,

siente un extaño calor en el ambiente, no le dio miedo, pero se preguntó ¿que será esa sensación? Pero lo que ella no sabía era que cuando alguien piensa en

la otra persona inconscientemente, el cuerpo lo percibe y eso fue lo que ella le sucedió…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

En un gran salón donde predomina los colores oscuros, adornado de cuadros de pinturas un tanto sádicos, con marcos de oro, libros ordenadamente en las

libreras, un gran espejo en la pared de la derecha donde no puedes ver tu reflejo, existen grandes ventanales al lado derecho pero están cubiertas de

enormes cortinas de color azul marino, en el centro del cuarto un sillón amplio de color rojo marfil, suave tela, está sentado cierto encapuchado que sonríe

siniestramente: Mañana iras como un nuevo estudiante, serás un humano corriente como esos niñatos que estudian en esa preparatoria, quiero que te

mantengas cerca de ella, señala en el piso, donde se puede visualizar la castaña que camina cerca de su hermano, hazte su amigo, si es posible enamórala,

has lo que sea con tal de que este de nuestro lado, se discreto, - sonríe más maquiavélicamente -, manipúlala, esa será tu misión, se su sombra, no la

dejes… le dice el encapuchado a cierto adolecente, o eso parecer, un chico guapo de cabellos dorados, ojos verdes intensos, cara angelical, pero de corazón

negro como la noche, alto… - Shokimoto entendiste lo que te dije - ; el chico de cabellos dorados hace una reverencia y dice: - por su puesto amo, como

usted ordene - Bien, márchate y arregla tus cosas mañana entraras a esa preparatoria… en chico sale del gran cuarto….

Es hora de un poco de acción dice serio mientras camina al ventanal y corre las cortinas, enciende un cigarrillo, mientras mira la luna llena que en ese

instante se está en el cielo…

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

*** NOTAS DE AUTORA***

**Notas de Autora:**

**Conforme voy a ir avanzando en la historia ire incluyendo nuevos personajes!**

**Gracias a los que les gusta mi historia y comentarios e vuelto a re-editar la historia espero que les guste como lo llevo por el momento...**

**Criticas, Tomatazos etcc.. son bienvenidos :3 x3**

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**

**Miharu: gracias por tu critica n.n espero te guste los cambios que le di a mi historia…**


	6. Conociendonos part 1

**Ni CardCaptor Sakura ni sus adorables personajes me pertenecen a mí, sino a CLAMP. *La historia si es de mi autoría Disfruten de la lectura***

********** ¿Conociéndonos parte 1? *********

* * *

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pruebas vendrán…

Si soportas todo lo que pasara…

El ser especial un costo tendrá…

Pero al final veras lo que lograras…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

**Capitulo anterior: **Es hora de un poco de acción dice serio mientras camina al ventanal y corre las cortinas, enciende un cigarrillo, mientras mira la luna

llena que en ese instante se encuentra en el cielo…

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.**

* * *

Una semana de clases ya pasaron, cierto castaño y pelinegro poco a poco se acoplaron a el nuevo ambiente que implica Tomoeda y no es que sea una ciudad

altamente ruidosa ni alocada como lo es Tokio u otros lugares de Japón, Tomoeda era más bien una ciudad pequeña comparado con las demás donde sus

ciudadanos era más unidos, y como resultado tranquila y lo mejor de todo admirada por sus hermosos arboles de cerezo que florecían cada mes de Abril…

Cierto castaño poco a poco abre los ojos, los rayos del sol lo invitan a que se levante y disfrute de un nuevo día… Anoche se encontró con la castaña,

hablaron más y eso aunque no quiera admitirlo le causo un sentimiento de paz, por lo cual no pudo dejar de pensar en esos ojos color verde jade, si tuvo el

gusto de ver esos ojos verdes de un verde raro, con matices grises y amarillos, son dos grandes espejos que él tuvo la dicha de observar y memorizar,

-sonríe inconscientemente, pero esta vez es una sonrisa sincera llena de ¿amor?- se levanta camina despacio a la ventana, y es que nuestro castaño vive en

un departamento, solo con su fiel mayordomo Wei, abre las cortinas y ve un maravilloso cielo celeste azul despejado, su cuarto es amplio, una cama grande

con sabanas de color verdes, suaves que hacen juego con el color de las cortinas, un escritorio con su computadora, libreras con un sinfín de libros algo

gruesos que por afuera se ven que son simples libros pero sus contenidos son de magia, aunque también hay libros de conocimientos, filosofía ya que

nuestro castaño le gusta leer, voltea a ver el reloj y ve la hora es temprano así que despacio sin prisa va al baño… pero hay algo que lo tiene inquieto no sabe

que es pero parece que este día no sea como los normales, ahora ya va camino a la preparatoria Seijo acompañado como siempre de su "odioso" primo Eriol,

como le dice aunque no quiera admitirlo le tiene cariño pero eso si jamás lo admitiría….

Sabías que hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros Shaoran – le pregunta el pelinegro, el castaño por su parte solo levanta levemente las cejas y arrugando su

ceño le responde.

- ¿cómo sabes que tendremos nuevos compañeros?, lo ve perspicaz

- El pelinegro por su parte mueve los hombros con indiferencia e ignora la mirada del castaño – Sonríe enigmáticamente, por ahí me entere dice finalmente –

Shaoran por su parte, piensa que es lo que trama Eriol, él sabe muy bien que no es de los que andan investigando por investigar y así se va perdiendo en su

mente divagando que es lo que le quiso dar a entender el pelinegro, cuando se da cuenta ya está frente al instituto, guarda sus cosas en el Locker, sin más

que hacer se dirige a su clase…

* * *

Paralelo a esto cierta castaña está soñando:

Y esta vez me encuentro en este mismo lugar, ¿casa?, pero porque será que me siento ¡¿insegura?! Escucho pasos, cierro los ojos y puedo percibir que son

dos seres pero porque será que siento que solo a uno ¡¿conozco?!, poco a poco se van a cercando hacia mí, yo no hago nada solo estoy viendo el ventanal

donde veo un cielo, pero esta vez este cielo no es uno cualquiera es un cielo rojo como la sangre, con matices azules, sin nubes no veo por ningún lado el

sol… cada persona que percibo viene de diferentes direcciones el que siento que conozco viene del lado derecho mientras que la otra persona que por cierto

me da escalofrió viene del lado izquierdo poco a poco van acercándose, aunque quisiera voltear a verlo no puedo estoy hipnotizada por tan extraño color del

cielo… ya están cerca puedo sentir sus miradas quiero verlos pero no puedo… se posa una mano en mi hombro derecho intento ver y…

Touya desde abajo le grita – ¡Mostro, levántate ya es tarde! – ella abre los ojos de sopetón y ve su reloj un cuarto para las 8, se levanta de inmediato y se

cambia con una velocidad sobrehumana aunque últimamente ha soñado cosas extrañas no les da importancia, baja las gradas corriendo sino tuviera bueno

s reflejos ya se hubiera caído, llega a la cocina saluda como todos los días, encuentra a su papa cocinando y es que desde que tiene uso de razón el señor

Kinomoto es un gran cocinero podría decirse que es un chef profesional, saluda a la foto de su madre, que todos los días está adornado con hermosas flores,

y por ultimo a Touya que como siempre la molesta diciéndole Mostro Sakura arruga el ceño, Touya por su parte sonríe de forma burlona, - Sakura hija le

llama su papa, sino te apuras llegaras tarde -, Sakura cambia rápidamente su enojo a otro de preocupación, come rápidamente, se atraganta con la comida y

luego se despide, se pone sus patinetas, sale su casa corriendo, en un record propio de ella llega a la preparatoria cuando acaban de tocar la campana,

guarda sus cosa en el Locker rápidamente, y sube corriendo las gradas, todo los pasillos están en silencio, llega a la puerta de su clase y toca lentamente,

poco a poco abre las puerta y ve que todavía no ha llegado el profesor…

- ufff que alivio dice ella mientras dice buenos días alegremente; todos la voltean a ver, se ríen y responden a su saludo, saluda, buenos días – ella poco a

poco llega a su lugar

– buenos días Li , Tomoyo, Eriol

- Shaoran devuelve el saludo al igual que Tomoyo y Eriol…

En ese instante entra el profesor, todos se callan, arregla sus cosas en el escritorio y habla:

– Hoy tendremos nuevos compañeros, su vista se dirige a la puerta que no cerro y entra a paso tranquilos uno de los nuevos compañeros, espero que se

lleven bien sus nombres son Usui Shokimoto y Yue Tsukishiro, - Gusto conocerlos, sonríen ampliamente los dos uno coquetamente y el otro más serio, espero

seamos buenos amigos…

– saludan, todas las chicas se sonrojan y es que son dos chicos muy atractivos, uno con unos ojazos verdes oscuros que de lejos llegas a confundirlos con

negro, cabello dorado con un estilo rebelde, sonrisa coqueta, tiene un aire de chico encantador que a cualquier chica derrite, cosa que siempre sucede a su

alrededor Yue Tsukishiro de ojos celestes claros tan claros mirada seria pelo plateado por naturaleza Tsukishiro es serio pero eso no le quita lo atractivo que

es, mientras el profesor mira en donde sentarlos Usui y Yue recorren con sus vistas el salón, en eso sus ojos se queda fija en cierta castaña que como es

costumbre esta distraída viendo la ventana, sonríen internamente

– Bueno te sentaras adelante de la señorita Kinomoto, Shokimoto mientras Tsukishiro delante de la señorita Daidouji.

Daidouji y Kinomoto levanten la mano, la vista de la castaña va al frente, parpadea un par de veces al ver los nuevos alumnos, el profesor le llama la

atención ella avergonzada levanta la mano, Shokimoto camino lentamente hacia ella viéndola fijamente y con un sonrisa en la cara, ella se sonroja más en

ese el estando parado en su escritorio la ve y sonríe más, -disculpa si por mi te regañaron, a cualquiera le pasa y sonríe más- , ella sonrojada le devuelve la

sonrisa…

Yue Tsukishiro ve todo lo que Shokimoto está haciendo y mentalmente lo quiere ahorcar, reconoce inmediatamente que se ha puesto celoso y la única

perspicaz aquí es Daidouji que lo ve todo, por su parte le da la bienvenida a Tsukishiro este le responde amablemente, luego de este encuentro todo paso de

lo normal, entre clase y clase, llega la clase de deporte cosa que nuestra castaña amaba con todo el alma…

* * *

Cierto castaño vio con asombro como es que la ojiverde era tan atlética, sin duda era un descubrimiento que lo sorprendió, el hecho que era la única chica

que sin duda no le temía al sol, ni al sudor, la que con una gran sonrisa corría y si corría como si fueran a encontrar un gran tesoro, joder que tenía que estar

pensando en ella y viéndola casi que todo el tiempo eso si disimuladamente pero no entendía cómo es que esa chica le llamaba la atención, movió la cabeza

negativamente y volvió a hacer sus ejercicios, en ese instante el profesor llama a todos los alumnos, - bueno chicos hoy empezaremos hacer ejercicios pero

lo haremos en parejas así que iré diciéndoles cuáles son sus parejas – Takashi con Mihara, Yuthaka con Shokimoto.. y así el profesor fue diciendo las parejas

hasta que dijo Kinomoto con Tsukishiro, en ese instante cierto castaño se molestó al escuchar con quien sería pareja la ojiverde, Hiiragizawa con Daidouji, Li

con Minawa… y así transcurrió el periodo….

Tsukishiro cuando supo con quién le tocaba, camino muy despacio hacia ella con una media sonrisa que no se notaba, y sonrió más disimuladamente se acercó,

- hola Kinomoto, hizo una reverencia empezó a presentarse, puedes llamarme Yue si deseas –sonrió-

Gracias – responde sonrojada la ojiverde- etto.. puedes decirme también Sakura….

Está bien si tú me dices Yue, -responde el para luego empezar hacer los ejercicio juntos…

Más que contento, Tsukishiro está feliz, tuvo un acercamiento que ni el mismo se lo imagino, pudo contemplar a ver su hermosa y delicada piel blanca, esos

ojazos verdes jade que siempre soñó con contemplarla…

* * *

No muy lejos de ahí un hombre encapuchado estaba viendo desde su cómodo sillón, fumando, saca el humo por la boca y sonríe malvadamente…

Las piezas del juego ya están completas –sonríe ruidosamente-

Ahora sí que el juego empiece…

* * *

**NOTAS DE AUTORA:**

**Criticas, tomatazos, lo que sea comenten :D **

**Gracias por leer =^.^=**

**Este capítulo va especialmente para: ****Mago Sanchez Garcia gracias por tan bonitas palabras :3 por eso me anime a subir este capi :3 **


End file.
